


Paying Tabs

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You, Jack and Gabe all have a few drinks





	Paying Tabs

For someone your size you could drink, it was something you got from your dad. Your family was known for drinking someone under the table, hell, you could even out drink McCree although he was closely matched with you. So when overwatch and Blackwatch had their final party of the year, you had to celebrate, and who's better to celebrate with than the two commanders of each base? Jack and Gabe were your drinking buddies, they knew they could handle their weight and you never gotten fully shit faced with them, but you decided to let that go for tonight, after all, it is a big party.

“there's the lady we were looking for!” Gabe said hugging you, he was wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie. He was standing at the bar with Jack who was wearing a blue shirt and a white tie. 

“we’ve been waiting on you y/n, what took you so long?” Jack asked, already having a drink in his hand, you chuckled and gestured to your dress and make up, it was a slim purple and black dress with a single shoulder strap and an open back. 

“you must have never had to wait for a woman to get dress Jackie, this takes a lot of time!” the men laughed as you sat between them, “can I have a double whiskey please?” you asked the bartender, he nodded and made your drink.

“a heavy drink already? You must have had a long day.” Gabe asked, “but you did do a lot of help with setting this up" 

You were in charge of helping for the party and decorations, although your regular job was being head of weapons. You nodded and sighed, “you realize that they plan this stuff months in advance? Then they change things at the last minute and they fuck something up!” earlier the food delivery was late and the caterers were hopelessly putting things in the wrong spot.

“guess we are lucky to have you, I think we should take care of your tab since you've done so much” Jack insisted, “but, since this is a party, we have to make it fun.”

You and Gabe both raised an eyebrow, “what do you have in mind?” you asked.

“if we get drunk before you, we pay, if you get drunk before us, you pay for us.”

You pondered at the deal, tonight would be a good night to wipe these two out, “if I out drink you both, I get to tell both companies.” 

“deal” Gabe said, “well, let's get started.”

\-------- few hours later----------

The bartender was going to be making quite a bit of money tonight off the three of you, you all were on your 11th shot of whiskey. You were surprised no one caught alcohol poisoning yet. But you knew you were trashed, you were leaning on Jack for support while Gabe was hanging on to the table.

“You look a little drunk there y/n, we got a pretty big bill running” Jack said, he had his arm around your waist, “you still think you can out drink us?”

“hell yeah I can,” that was a lie, Gabe placed his hand on your shoulder, “you don't look like it.”

The two men laughed as the downed their shot, “well y/n, drink up" Gabe held the glass to your lip, you knew you couldn't, the smell was numb to you and you shook your head.

“look at that Jack, she can't finish,” Gabe took your shot and drank it, “You know what that means.” You hung your head in defeat, you didn't have the money to pay all of This, you were in trouble. 

“g-guys… I can't” you whined, “I only have enough for me” the guys hummed and looked at each other.

Gabe smiled and patted your back, “I think we know a way you can pay it off" he said “if Jack is ok with that" Jack nodded and leaned to your ear, “not saying you have to pay with money, but we have other options that can be left to the three of us alone.” his hand rubbed your thigh, you weren't paying much attention but you soon realized how hot and bothered you were getting between the two men.

“it's your choice, darling” Gabe whispered, kissing the back of your neck, you nodded once and that was enough for the guys to get up and lead you out of the party and upstairs, Jack had a key for the elevator to a secured floor that no one was allowed on.

Once the door closed you were pinned between them both, Gabe was behind you, running his hands up your thighs and giving your ass a hard squeeze. Jack was busy kissing you neck, gently massaging your breast. Moaning and gasping, you grinded yourself on both men, feeling both of their cocks in their pants. 

“I think she's a little impatient” Jack said, sliding a finger over the wetness that was growing through your panties, “and she's wet, I think we should just fuck her here.”

Gabe smiled and smacked your ass, “she has to work for it,” he bent your forward, lifting your dress pass your ass. “if you cum before we get to the floor you'll be in trouble.” 

Jack unzipped his pants, letting his cock spring free, it was big, not just in length but in width, he held the back of your head and you opened your mouth as he slid himself in

“holy shit, you must have wanted this for a long time y/n" he groaned in pleasure, Gabe was busy teasing your entrance with his finger before sliding one digit in, slowly pumping in and out of you. It caused you to jerk and moan, Jack was now gripping your hair, moving his hips deeper.

“You're tight and wet, can't wait to have you cumming all over my cock” he thrusted more causing you to tighten up more.

You took your mouth away from Jack, “I-I need to cum Gabe… please…” he smacked your ass, causing you to moan, “don't. Hold it.” he instructed as the elevator stopped.

Once you all were out, you were lead into a office, only a desk light was on. Walking inside you stumbled a few times, which they caught you, in the office, Jack took off his pants and gestured you to him, “get on your hands and knees.” he nodded and did as he said, “Gabe is going to have some fun with you first, then it's my turn.”

Gabe was already undressed and began to tease your hole with his tip causing you to lean back against him, “Please Gabe,” you begged, he smirked and pushed the tip of his cock in, making you moan his name.

“damn, you really want this don't you baby?” you nodded as you looked back up at Jack who was slowly stroking himself, you were pulled back from him by the feeling of Gabe inside You, he was big, he didn't give you time to adjust before slamming into you again.

“G-Gabe!” you cried as you gripped the floor under You, he was panting roughly as he pulled your hair to make you look at Jack.

“keep looking at Jack baby, let him see your face when you cum.” Gabe said, “such a tight little pussy and we are going to fill it.” 

The world was spinning as heat from your core began to become more and more, “I can't hold it…” you whined, “let me cum, please!”

“well Jack, can she cum?” Gabe asked, “just look at her, She wants to cum on my cock so bad.”

Jack leaned down to your face, “why not? Don't make her do loud, we don't want to be caught.”

With those words Gabe slammed deep, “shit, I'm cumming!” he groaned, one more slam from him sent you both over the edge, your walls tightened on his cock as his spilled into you, “GABE!” you cried out his name before falling to the floor.

Gabe pulled out and looked down at you, “this is better than drinking, she's all yours Jack.” he got up from the chair and turned you on your back.

“think you can hold out for me y/n? I promise you'll love it" he smiled as he picked you up and laid you on the table, “are you ready?”

“Please Jack…. I need you” you begged, your hands gripped his shoulders as he slowly pushed himself into you, “a-ah! Jack!” Your back arched up and he slowly and deeply thrusted into you.

“y-y/n…. So tight…” he breathed, he turned your head to Gabe who was still erected, “suck his cock darling" with no objections you took in Gabe’s length until he hit the back of your throat, making you gag a little.

“so beautiful,” Jack said as his thrusts because more rougher, causing moans around Gabe's cock. “cum for me y/n, that's an order.”

You were reaching your climax again as the guys were reaching theirs, “I'm going to cum!...” Jack breathed as he held your hips down before spilling himself into you, you came right after him letting Gabe cum deep into your mouth.

“swallow it for me, y/n" Gabe breathed, you happily did so as you all got dressed soon after.

“guess we should drink more often” you smiled

“we can, but just wait until you sober up, that was just a taste of what we can do.” Gabe said as you all made your way back down to the party.


End file.
